


Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 3

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Anal Pounding, Anal creampie, Corporate Amazon Woman, F/M, Lick The Floor, Multiple Squirting Orgasms, Piledriver - Freeform, Submissive Slut Begging, good girl, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: In Parts 1 & 2, the boss has been sexually broken down and her submissive side is finally starting to return. In Part 3, the new guy decides that she needs to learn the lesson once and for all with no more relapses. Ultimately, she begs to be used and treated like the anal slut that she knows she always has been.
Kudos: 1





	Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/breaking-your-bitch-boss/
> 
> NOTES: As the boss in Part 3, you fully embrace your submissive slut side and by the end are much sweeter and warmer, having come back to being a good girl. Feel free to make whatever changes that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:  
> (emotion, mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, orgasms, deepthroat, slurping, wet sounds
> 
> _______________For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+_______________

[deepthroat then pulled off and trying to catch breath] 

Fuck! How are you still –

[pulled backed on to deepthroat then back off] 

Oh my god! Y-you want more? oh fuck! How--

[deepthroat]

(submissive)  
Yes, yes Sir! I need to learn my place.

[deep throat/choke]

I will learn to be your good girl...always! I can learn! [choking gag] Please don’t stop...use my throat Sir! 

[Short throatfuck – then pulled off and gasping] 

Thank you Sir! Fuck yes, drag me to the floor. Yes Sir, I have made a mess--I will clean it up!

[slurping and moaning sounds - licking cum/juices off the floor] 

(slurping; getting sluttier the more you are used)  
You like me like this, Sir? My face on the floor and my hands cuffed behind my back and my big ass stuck up in the air, legs spread and cuffed in the bar...just like a slut should be, yes Sir! 

I’m your slut Sir! All covered in cum...Fuck yes, I’m yours! Please Sir, use me however you want! Use your little slut!

[he starts removing the buttplug]

Fuck, yes please play with my ass...No, no don’t take away the plug, I love it so much!

(super needy)  
Fuck, my ass is so fucking ready for you Sir! I want it, I want it! Yes, I will stay just like this...please Sir, please Sir! Use me..use me! I need this! I haven’t had a cock in my ass in so long! Please! Please fuck my ass with your big cock 

[he penetrates your ass – scream]

[extended improv section - aggressive anal pounding and dirty talk – He is pounding you into the floor and you are embracing your whore side]

(close to orgasm, modulate voice with thrusts till orgasm)  
Oh my god, your fucking cock is so huge in my tight ass! It’s so much! Yes, fucking wreck me! Pound my ass, make me fucking take it all! So fucking deep! 

Fuuuuuuuck you are going to make me fucking cum again Sir! Please don’t stop, please don’t stop! I’m your whore.. I’m your whore..your filthy anal whore! Take all you want! 

Take it! Take it! Take it! Fuck, I’m cumming! 

[long loud anal orgasm and squirt] 

(Begging through gritted teeth)  
Fuck, you make me cum so good Sir! Yes, please don’t stop, keep going...oh my god, yes flip me over on my back.

[He rolls you over into a pile-driver position]

Oh my god, yes pile-drive the shit out of me! You like me like this? With my legs bent over my head! Just like that! just like that! Hold the that bar while you fucking pound me!

(Modulate voice with thrusts)  
Pound my ass! break me! don’t stop...please don’t ever stop Sir! Pound me into the fucking floor like the fucking whore that I am!

[Extended improv pile-driver anal pounding for a while– at this point you are mindless and slut babbling]

(Building to final orgasm/modulate voice as you are pounded with thrusts)  
I’m going to cum Sir! Please, please fill me up! Cum in my ass! Give me all your hot cum deep inside! 

I need it, I need it! Fuck, you are going make cum again! I’m going to squirt all over my face! Please Sir, look at me! Look at me covered in your thick cum. You made me so pretty. Your pretty good girl! Your cum-covered boss...begging for you to fill her up!

Please, I need to cum more! I want it, I want it! Yes Sir, only good girls get to cum!

(frantic begging as you are pounded)  
I’m a good girl! I’m a good girl! I’m YOUR good girl! Your good girl..good girl!..good girl!...You are going to cum again? 

Oh fuck, may I cum Sir? Oh thank you! Yes, yes cum in my ass Sir! Cum in me..cum in me..thank you!..Thank you…Thank yoooooooouuu Siiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! 

[Mindless, eye rolling, ahegao anal orgasm and squirt all over yourself as he cums in your ass]

(Afterglow and still submissive)  
Fuuuuuuuuuuck...thank you Sir...Yes, I’m your good girl. I promise I will be good. Fuck, I can’t even stand...oh thank you Sir

[he uncuffs you and you collapse delirious] 

(breathless and out of it)  
Thank you for uncuffing me...I’m just going to lay here in all our cum...oh my god my ass is so full. All hot and yummy and full.

God it’s leaking out of my ass...[moan] just how I like [slut giggle]

Fuck I have missed this [contented sigh]

[he speak to you] 

Oh you want me to put the plug back in?...Mmmm yes Sir, I need to keep all that fucking hot cum inside my big ass 

[soft moan as he puts the plug back in]

Fuuuuuuuck thank you Sir.

(regaining composure but changed to warm sweet submissive)  
Yes Sir, I will stay and clean up this mess that I made. Also you don’t have to worry about those quarterly reports, I will get them done for you.

(taken aback and surprised)  
Y-you want to get me a new skirt? Why?--I mean-- thank you Sir but you really don’t need to...

(timid questioningly)  
A boss takes care of his people? Oh..okay 

(happy)  
Thank you for taking care of me, Sir. 

(glad to be back to being submissive)  
Yes, I will talk to the board about getting you some more responsibility...after I have cleaned up of course. I will see you first thing in the morning...in your office if you would like. 

Yes Sir, I will bring a ball gag [giggles then moan] 

(playful)  
Thank you Sir. Have a good night!...and Sir... don’t forget your briefcase!


End file.
